Movies presented in 3-D are enjoying tremendous popularity. One way of achieving three-dimensional images is by way of stereography. In stereography two images are captured and presented to a user, one from a left camera and for the left eye of a viewer, and one from a right camera and for a right eye of a viewer. Stereography is one of the oldest ways of producing a 3-D image for a viewer.
However, one complaint commonly heard from viewers of 3-D images is that viewing such often results in annoyances such as headaches or nausea. In some cases, 3-D viewing is not recommended for young children or others susceptible to visual disturbances.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved 3-D viewing experience.